five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Adraq/Opowiadanie o misiu :D
thumb|left|600px Rozdział 1 Pewnie pomyślicie, że zwariowałem, ale postawcie sobie zasadnicze pytanie - czy robot może zwariować? Chyba nie... W każdym razie nie całkowicie. Powinienem być szczęśliwy, jestem tak bardzo lubiany przez dzieci. Ale to wcale nie zmienia mojej sytuacji. Nazywam się Freddy. Jestem... animatronikiem. Nie lubię tej nazwy. Mam swoją wolę, mam swój rozum, mam unikalną chęć życia. A jestem postawiony w świetle zwykłej zabawki. Zabawki dziecięcej. Zabawki rodzinnej. Zabawki... mordercy. To się zdarzyło dawno temu, w restauracji Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Byłem ulubieńcem pana Fredwarda, więc to mnie nazwał swoim imieniem. Oprócz mnie, w pizzeri były jeszcze inne roboty. Dwa króliki. Dwa kurczaki. Dwa lisy. Chłopiec od balonów. Kukiełka. A także często zatrzaskujący się królik. On jako jedyny nie miał kontaktu z dziećmi. Miał wadliwą konstrukcję, ponadto wyglądał dość strasznie. Fredward wykorzystał go jako maszynę do łapania myszy. Nienawidził tego. Ach, zapomniałem wam wspomnieć o moim odpowiedniku. Mojej "zabawowej" wersji. Na zapleczu znajowały się dodatkowe kostiumy. Mój ulubiony był do mnie podobny, ale złoty. Pewnego razu został użyty, ale o tym może później. To był rok 1987, chyba październik. Nie pamiętam. Ale pamiętam co robiłem. Początkowo nie miałem być używany. Zastąpiła mnie moja nowsza wersja. Wcześniej wydarto z nas części. Najmniej ucierpiałem ja, najwięcej Bonnie. Od tego czasu... czasu utraty twarzy i ręki, stał się markotny i zamknięty w sobie. Próbowaliśmy z Chicą go pocieszyć, ale bezskutecznie. Wracając jednak do mnie... Walter wybłagał u Fredwarda bym wystąpił na przyjęciu. Ten ustawił mnie jako ozdobę. I tak dzieci nie zwróciły na mnie uwagi. Były zajęte obserwowaniem koncertu "Toyów". Trójka dzieci bawiła się Mangle. Rozkładały ją i składały od nowa. Była wściekła, czułem to. Ale nie mogła nic zrobić. Za dnia, jej sztuczna inteligencja kontrolowała jej ciało. Wieczorem z nią rozmawiałem. Przyszedłem do kącika zabaw. Leżała tam. Kukiełka i Toy Chica próbowały ją poskładać. Podszedłem do nich. - I co? - zapytałem mechanicznym głosem. - Niestety, dzieciaki tak ją poplątały, że możemy nie dać rady. - odparła Toy Chica. Nie miała dzioba. Twierdziła, że wygląda z nim jak wariatka. Jako jedyna przejmowała się wyglądem. - Mhmmm ndzzzj żeżżżżż... ttttte dzzzzzzzzccci nieeennnnn wróccccą. - powiedziała Mangle. - Co jej się stało? - zapytałem. - Wygląda na to, że ma uszkodzony aparat mowy. - odrzekła kukiełka. - Trzeba będzie wymienić płytę systemu oraz zrestartować pamięć, inaczej nowy moduł nie zadziała poprawnie. - Ale wszystko będzie pamiętać? - Oczywiście. - przytaknęła kukiełka. - Mangle ma zainstalowaną kopię zapasową pamięci na takie wypadki. Pokiwałem głową i wróciłem do siebie. Następnego dnia znowu była impreza. Stałem tam, po raz kolejny jako ozdoba. Lubiłem Waltera, a on lubił mnie. Widziałem Mangle. Kukiełka poprosiła mnie, abym zwracał uwagę czy nowy aparat mowy działa poprawnie. Mangle znów bawiły się dzieci, a ja znów czułem jej wściekłość. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Sztuczna inteligencja Mangle przestała działać. Odzyskała nad sobą całkowitą kontrolę. - Co się stało? - zapytałem kukiełkę znajdującą się w pudełku obok. - Efekt uboczny wymiany płyty systemu. - szepnęła. - Za chwilę sztuczna inteligencja powinna się zrestar... Urwała. Rozległ się krzyk. To krzyczało jedno z dzieci. Mangle zatopiła kły w jego czole. Po chwili puściła. Na ziemię spadły strzępki skóry i krople krwi... Rozdział 2 Tamtego dnia Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ''zawiesiła działalność. Fredward zaprzeczał, że roboty są niebezpieczne dla dzieci. - To tylko zabawki! To... ugryzienie... to pewnie defekt systemu sztucznej inteligencji! Naprawimy to i po sprawie! - mówił. Ale nikt mu nie wierzył. Ostatecznie pozwolono mu kontynuować działelność. Warunki były dwa. Pierwszy to sfinansowanie leczenia i rehabilitacji ugryzionego dziecka. Pizzeria przyniosła Fedwardowi takie dochody, że nie był to dla niego problem. Najbardziej bolał go drugi warunek. Miał się pozbyć nowych animatroników, pozostawiwszy jedynie te stare. Choć próbował ubłagać, zarząd był nieugięty. "Toye" oraz pozostałe roboty, prócz naszej starej czwórki miały zostać zniszczone. Tego wieczora, mój odpowiednik przyszedł do mnie. Podniosłem na niego wzrok. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytałem. - Przecież zamknięto was w strzeżonym magazynie. - Tak. - pokiwał głową. - Ale na noc pozostawiono nas włączonych. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale strażnik nie zwrócił na nas uwagi. Chyba w ogóle nie przyszedł dzisiaj do pracy. Zwolnią go. - Ale co ty tu robisz? - Chciałem się pożegnać. - odparł. - Już nigdy się nie spotkamy. Wiem, że Toy Chica i Toy Bonnie zostają przewiezieni do magazynu. Mangle ma być zniszczona. Co z kukiełką , Ballon Boyem i Spring Trapem - nie wiem. A ze mną... - Co? - dopytywałem się. - Nie wiem. Ale słyszałem jak Fredward rozmawiał przez telefon. Mam być rozebrany na części, kilka z nich ma zostać, a endoszkielet zostać zniszczony. - Ale wtedy... - zacząłem. - ... wtedy jego płyta systemu przepadnie, a co za tym idzie, nie będziemy już mieli Toy Freddy'ego. - dokończyła kukiełka która niezauważenie wślizgnęła się do pokoju. - A ty co tutaj robisz? - zapytał wrogo Toy Freddy. Kukiełka spojrzała w okno. - Mogę wam pomóc. - rzekła po chwili. - Jeśli nośnik pamięci i płytę systemu Toy Freddy'ego podłączymy do twojego rdzenia, Toy Freddy będzie... no... w tobie. Nie będzie miał kontroli, ale będzie mógł patrzeć twoimi oczami. Nawet jeśli zostanie zniszczony, przetrwa w twoim ciele. Nie wierzyłem. Myślałem, że kukiełka kłamie, albo próbuje poprawić nam humor. Ale tak nie było. - Działaj. - powiedziałem, a Toy Freddy pokiwał głową. Kukiełka zabrała się do pracy. Najpierw rozkręciła Toy Freddy'ego i wyjęła z jego endoszkieletu płytę systemu, oraz nośnik pamięci. Oczy "Toya" zgasły. Potem rozkręciła mnie. Do mojego rdzenia (muszę wam wyjaśnić, że stare animatroniki nie miały tych wszystkich bajerów. Nas zasilał rdzeń mocy i to w nim wszystko było przechowywane) podłączyła płytę systemu i nośnik pamięci. Po chwili powiedziała: - Gotowe. - ''Zgadzam się. - odparł Toy Freddy w mojej głowie. Resztę nocy spędziłem na rozmowie z kukiełką i moim odpowiednikiem. Staliśmy się jednym. Nazajutrz patrzyłem przez okno na ciężarówkę. Kilka endoszkieletów odjeżdżało na przyczepie. Dostrzegłem wśród nich endoszkielet Mangle. Posyłała w kierunku okna, a co za tym idzie - nas, spojrzenia mówiące "żegnajcie". Żegnajcie... Rozdział 3 Patrzyłem z zachwytem na zupełnie nowe ciało. Wtedy nas przerobili, ja otrzymałem nowy kostium, Chice dali dłonie i przerobili głowę, Foxy poszedł do naprawy, dostał też nowe łączenia endoszkieletu. Najbardziej i tak cieszył się Bonnie. Po otrzymaniu ręki i twarzy, a także zupełnie nowej gitary na powrót stał się tym wesołym, fioletowym królikiem którego tak lubiliśmy. Fredward musiał przenieść restaurację do innego miejsca, ponieważ stracił zaufanie klientów. Na szczęście tam, gdzie teraz stoi nowa pizzeria, nikt nie słyszał o... tym. Słyszałem jak Fredward rozmawiał przez telefon. Wyraźnie zabrzmiały słowa "ugryzienie w 1987". To było... chyba 13 lub 14 listopada. To przez to straciliśmy "Toye", Ballon Boya i Mangle. Kukiełka została, ale leży w magazynie. Nowi pracownicy nadali jej też straszniejsze imię - Marionetka. W każdym razie, nie powodziło się nam tak źle. Dzieci przychodziły do pizzeri codziennie, a my zabawialiśmy je grając piosenki. Mieliśmy też nowego nocnego stróża. Nazywał się... Mike. Tak. Mike Schmidt. Całkiem miły facet, ale Fredward go nie lubił. Twierdził, że po nocach wrzeszczy tak głośno, że słyszą go na sąsiedniej ulicy. Akurat nie mogli słyszeć. Ściany były grube. Bardzo grube. Wtedy był 7 kwietnia. Tę datę zapamiętałem dokładnie. Była 1:00 w nocy. Bonnie i Chica już zeszły ze sceny. Wydawało mi się, że nawet słyszę Foxy'ego. To przestało być zabawne. Wszyscy tak uważaliśmy, ale Mike się nas bał. Gdy widział kogoś na kamerze, krzyczał przeraźliwie. Nie nasza wina, że w nocy wyglądaliśmy straszniej niż za dnia. Zszedłem ze sceny i skierowałem się w kierunku pokoju Mike'a. Miał ograniczoną rezerwę energii na noc (to był pomysł Fredwarda - twierdził, że jeśli jej nie ograniczy, to Mike wykorzysta całą i rano nie będzie prądu). Podszedłem do drzwi. Nagle na pobliskiej kamerze pojawiło się czerwone światło. Stróż krzyknął przeraźliwie i zamknął drzwi. Zdenerwowałem się. Chciałem tylko z nim porozmawiać. Musiałem pamiętać, że miałem inny syntezator mowy. Był trudny do opanowania, ale gdy się zapominałem, Toy Freddy zwracał mi na to uwagę. Podszedłem do drzwi. Chciałem załomotać, ale wiedziałem, że to tylko wystraszy Mike'a. Zły przeszedłem kawałek do tyłu, gdy nagle usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Westchnąłem. - Uspokój się. ''- powiedział w mojej głowie Toy Freddy. - ''Ty chcesz z nim pogadać, to fakt, ale on myśli że chcesz go zabić! - Przecież zrozumiałby. - odparłem. - Zrozumiałby, gdybym coś do niego powiedział. - Oczywiście. - rzekł Toy. - Ale on nie ma pojęcia, że chcesz z nim porozmawiać. Nagle zgasły światła. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Teraz będzie musiał porozmawiać. Niezależnie czy chce czy nie chce. Wróciłem się kawałek. To do mnie należała pizzeria gdy skończyła się energia. Miałem dobrą pamięć, zawsze wiedziałem w który korytarz skręcić. A nawet gdy nie wiedziałem, zawsze mógł mi pomóc Toy Freddy. Kolejna z zalet naszego połączenia. Byłem już przy drzwiach. Puściłem dźingiel już z daleka, by strażnik wiedział, że do niego idę. Oparłem się o framugę drzwi. Wszedłem do środka. Gdy Mike mnie zobaczył, zrobił się blady jak kreda. Otworzył usta, ale nic nie mówił. Już miałem wydobyć z siebie pierwsze słowo, gdy nagle zadzwonił zegar na ścianie biura. Popatrzyłem na niego - 6:00 rano. Strażnik odetchnął z ulgą. O 6:00 sztuczna inteligencja przejmowała nad nami kontrolę i włączał się generator mocy. Mike uśmiechnął się i odetchnął, a ja musiałem odejść. Następnego dnia słyszałem jak Fredward rozmawia przez telefon. - Yhmm... Tak. Oczywiście... W szpitalu... Nie udało się... Szkoda. Gdy... Yhmm... Gdy zadzwoniłem... Och... To naprawdę przykre. No cóż, dziękuję, do zobaczenia. - O co tu chodzi? - zapytałem Toy Freddy'ego. - To nie oczywiste? ''- odrzekł smutno. - ''Gdy Mike dostał telefon, że ma wrócić dzisiaj do pracy, dostał zawału. Zaniemówiłem. Mike dostał zawału... przeze mnie. Byłem... zabójcą. Rozdział 4 Siedzieliśmy wtedy u siebie. Ja, Bonnie i Chica. Foxy'ego zamknęli w Pirate Cave. Fredward go nigdy nie lubił, więc zrzucił winę zawału Mike'a na niego. Biedaczek. Cierpiał nie za swoją winę. Tylko moją. Bonnie poprawiał mi humor, twierdząc, że każdy z nas mógł wejść do biura. Chica twierdziła, że to na pewno nie jest moja wina, tylko Fredwarda. W sumie to zależy od punktu widzenia. Wtedy pracę dostał ktoś inny. Ten nocny stróż był bardziej perfekcyjny niż Mike. Według Fredwarda był najlepszy. Nikomu z nas nie udało się zobaczyć jak wygląda. Doskonale wiedział kiedy zamykać drzwi, nie potrzebował nawet używać świateł. Przez cały tydzień jego pracy, nigdy przed 6:00 nie zabrakło mu energii. Nic o nim nie wiedzieliśmy. No... nic oprócz jednego. Jego strój nocnego stróża był... fioletowy. W każdym razie przez wszystkie dni tygodnia nikt go nie widział. Pierwszy raz zauważyliśmy go dopiero potem. Ale wtedy... wtedy było już za późno. To była chyba sobota. Dzieciaków przyszło pełno, ale wieczorem została ich już tylko piątka. Śmiały się, biegały, ale zawsze podchodziły gdy wchodziliśmy na scenę. Fredward ulitował się nawet nad Foxym, pozwalając mu wyjść zza kurtyny. Była godzina 20:30. Pamiętam, bo patrzyłem na zegar. Zagraliśmy ostatnią piosenkę. Dzieci usiadły i powoli dokańczały swoje kawałki tortu. Wtedy wszedł... on. Miał mój kostium. Znaczy się, jeden z tych które trzymaliśmy na zapleczu. Dzieci zdziwiły się na jego widok. Tamten do nich podszedł. Jedno z nich pogłaskał po głowie. Po chwili obszedł stolik dookoła. Podszedł do wielkiego tortu. Wziął nóż do krojenia ciast, a dzieci popatrzyły się na niego dziwnie. Nagle obrócił się i z śmiertelną precyzją wbił ostrze w pierś jednego z nich. Zaniemówiłem. Ten ktoś po kolei zabił je wszystkie, a ich ciała zostawił leżące na ziemi. Następnie zdjął maskę. Był łysy, miał czarne oczy i mroczne spojrzenie. Z jego kostiumu wystawał... kawałek fioletowego stroju nocnego stróża. Chciałem krzyczeć, wzywać pomoc. Ale nie mogłem. Wina sztucznej inteligencji. Nagle... coś się stało. Do pokoju weszła kukiełka i zaczęła przy nas coś robić. Po chwili poczułem ulgę. - Co... co tu się... - próbowałem zapytać. - Macie teraz wyłączony system sztucznej inteligencji. - odparła. - Już na zawsze. Będziecie mogli robić co zechcecie. - Trzeba wezwać pomoc! ''- zawołał w mojej głowie Toy Freddy. Kukiełka ponuro pokręciła głową. - Jest już... za późno. - Ale jak to za późno?! - krzyknęła Chica. - No właśnie! - zawtórował Bonnie. - Musimy ukryć ciała. - rzekła kukiełka. - Inaczej zniszczą was szybciej. - Jak to "szybciej"? - wrzasnąłem. - Zaufajcie mi! - powiedziała kukiełka, a w tonie jej głosu była ogromna twardość. Pokiwaliśmy głowami. Kukiełka zabrała ciała dzieci. Każde z nich włożyła do innego stroju. Do naszych kostiumów. Ale naszych ''naszych. Nie tych pustych. Zostało jedno ciało. Kukiełka wyszła z pokoju. Po chwili wróciła niosąc strój Freddy'ego... to znaczy mnie. Tylko ten złoty. Wsadziła ciało do kostiumu. - Dlaczego tak ci na nich zależy? - zapytałem ją potem. - To znaczy... na ciałach. - Bo jestem do nich... nie. Nie ważne. - Mów! Muszę wiedzieć. - Bo też byłem taki. - Byłes? - zdziwiłem się. - To ty nie jesteś dziewczyną? - Nie. Nie jestem. Ale znam tego człowieka. Tego który zabił dzieci. On zrobił to samo mi. Moje ciało wyrzucił gdzieś na śmietnik. Ale moja dusza... jest uwięziona w tej zabawcę. Czuję, że nie jestem na miejscu. Czuję, że jestem tylko... Marionetką. Rozdział 5 Warkot ciężarówek. Huk młotów pneumatycznych. Pokrzykujący na siebie ludzie. Co się stało? Otóż po incydencie z zabitymi dziećmi, Fredward został zamknięty w więzieniu, pod pretekstem udziału w morderstwie. Co się stało z nocnym stróżem? Nie wiadomo. Natomiast my zostaliśmy przeniesieni do magazynu. Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza ''została przeznaczona do rozbiórki. Siedzieliśmy i użalaliśmy się nad sobą. Foxy'emu zabrali hak, niby po to by sprawdzić czy to nie za jego pomocą dokonano zabójstwa. Głupota. Skoro znaleziono jedynie ślady krwi, a ciał dzieci nie, policja nie miała żadnych poszlak. Bonnie był zestresowany. Wpadł w dziwny trans, cały czas mówiąc, że zaraz przyjdą i zabiorą mu twarz. Biedaczek, popadł w szaleństwo. Trzy dni później, zjawił się... on. Znowu. Zwabił naszą czwórkę i zniszczył nasze kostiumy. Toy Freddy mówił, że to nie do pomyślenia. Endoszkielety jakoś to przetrwały. Jakoś. W każdym razie, znów nas uratowano. Byliśmy tam. Leżeliśmy na ziemi. Zjawiła... a raczej zjawił się ten nasz dobry wybawca. Marionetka. Poskładał części endoszkieletów, pozwalając nam na powrót do naszych ciał. - Co... co się... stało? - usiłowałem zapytać. - Przywróciłem was do życia. - odparł... odparła... ech. W każdym razie zrobiła to Marionetka. - Jakum cuddam? - wycharczał Foxy. - To dłuższa historia. Ale pomógł mi ten oto dobrodziej. Odsunął się przedstawiając... kostium. Kostium Golden Freddy'ego. Ale ten kostium nieoczekiwanie poruszył się, zamrugał oczami i uważnie zmierzył nas wzrokiem. - Tak... trochę pomogłem. - powiedział. - Trzeba było pozmieniać kilka rzeczy, ale... udało się. Teraz jesteście dosyć sprawni, by się poruszać, mówić, a nawet biegać. I to za dwóch! - ''Za trzech. ''- poprawił go w mojej głowie Toy Freddy. Przyznałem mu rację. - Co się tam dzieje w wielkim świecie? - zapytała Chica. Golden Freddy spojrzał w okno. Zasępił się. Dopiero po chwili powiedział: - Ten cały nocny stróż... najpierw zabił dzieci. Teraz próbuje zrzucić winę na nas. Wyglądałem przez okno na zapleczu i go widziałem. Stał obrócony tyłem i rozmawiał z kierownikiem rozbiórki. Twierdził, że to nasza wina. No i Fredwarda. Hmm... ogólnie jednak zrzucił winę na nas, to jest na nasz system sztucznej inteligencji. Powiedział, że zawsze byliśmy nieobliczalni, wyciągnął nawet z historii biedną Mangle i opowiedział jak spowodowała to ugryzienie w 1987. - To dopiero cwaniaczek. - rzekła Chica. - Moja twarz... teraz przyjdzie i zabierze mi twarz... - mruczał Bonnie. Golden Freddy przekrzywił głowę. - A temu co jest? - ''Nabawił się pewnej manii. Otóż sądzi, że teraz wszyscy chcą odebrać mu twarz, ponieważ już raz tak się stało, a w opinii Bonnie'go historia lubi się powtarzać ''- powiedział w mojej głowie Toy Freddy, a ja przekazałem to na głos. Golden Freddy przytaknął. - No... to co teraz zrobimy? - zapytałem. - Teraz? - Marionetka wydawała się uśmiechać. - Teraz zrobimy to co do nas należy. Pójdziemy zemścić się na tym parszywym ochroniarzu. Niech ma za swoje. Nikt nie pokiwał głową. Nikt też nie zaprzeczył. Marionetka miała jednak swoją odpowiedź i to jej wystarczało. Obrócił się i wyszedł z magazynu. Rozdział 6 Choć już wspomniałem, że stróż był perfekcyjny, wypada powiedzieć to jeszcze raz. Po trzeciej nocy, to jest w środę 11 maja, zorientował się, że jesteśmy bardziej agresywni. Oszczędzał energię i choć o 5:00 mieliśmy go w garści, zawsze zamykał drzwi. Trwał tak do 6:00, a my musieliśmy wracać na miejsca. Inaczej Fredward zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak. Nie mogliśmy go zabić po 6:00. Kukiełka się nie pokazywała. Ona... to znaczy on twierdził, że szykuje coś specjalnego. Stróż miał pilnować pizzeri przez ostatni tydzień. Potem ekipa wyburzająca miała wrócić z nowym sprzętem i dokończyć dzieło. Trzeba było go dopaść. Mieliśmy pięć dni by pozbyć się człowieka nie do pozbycia. Pierwszej nocy szło nam całkiem nieźle. Chica i Bonnie miały odwrócić uwagę stróża przy prawym wejściu, a wtedy Foxy miał wyskoczyć i dopaść go lewym. Plan nie wypalił, bo stróż co jakiś czas zerkał na Foxy'ego, nie dając mu szansy na wybiegnięcie. Chica opowiedziała, że przez szybę nie było prawie nic widać, ale dostrzegła ile energii zostało mu pod koniec nocy - 25%. Druga noc nie była lepsza. Postawiliśmy na systematyczny atak. Bonnie i Chica miały podejść z obu stron, a potem ja miałem wkroczyć, zaatakować go gdy skończy się moc. Niestety, stróż dobrze wiedział kiedy zamykać drzwi i na jak długo. Nic nie pomogło uderzanie w pancerną płytę, tej nocy też daliśmy plamę. Trzeciej nocy prawię się udało. Chica mówiła, że zostało mu 5% mocy. To dzięki Foxy'emu. Ten cwany lis (Na widok jego miny gdy Bonnie nazwał go w ten sposób, przez dobry kwadrans ryczeliśmy ze śmiechu) odkrył, że uderzając drzwi, da się odebrać stróżowi więcej energii. Niestety i tak ta zmiana niewiele nam pomogła. Czwarta noc. Tutaj dopiero mieliśmy szansę go złapać. Daliśmy Foxy'emu kolejną szansę. Bez skutku. Stróż długo miał zamknięte drzwi. Za długo. Nieoczekiwanie skończyła mu się moc. Popędzany przez Toy Freddy'ego biegłem korytarzami. 6:00 zastała nas nieoczekiwanie. Po raz kolejny zawiedliśmy. Została nam jedna noc. Piąta. Kukiełka zaprzęgła nas wszystkich do roboty. Zdecydowała się ujawnić naszą tajną broń - Golden Freddy'ego. Mieliśmy tylko kilka godzin, zanim nocny stróż przyszedł do pracy, żeby przekazać mu całą naszą wiedzę. Razem z Toy Freddy'm wykuliśmy mu na pamięć rozkład korytarzy, tak żeby nawet w kompletnych ciemnościach umiał znaleźć ścieżkę, a także jak ukrywać się przed kamerami. Tę wiedzę polepszył mu Foxy, ucząc jak najszybciej da się przedostać przez korytarze, a Chica wprowadziła go w tajniki strategi przemieszczania się. Bonnie nauczył go krycia się. Pokazał też najlepsze kryjówki i zaciemnione miejsca. Kukiełka też mu coś pokazała, ale nic nie zrozumieliśmy. Pod koniec dnia Golden Freddy był idealnie przygotowany. Nam też dało to do myślenia. Poszeżyliśmy naszą pulę wiedzy, poza tym trochę się o sobie dowiedzieliśmy. Niedługo potem nadeszła 23:00. Wróciliśmy na miejsca i zaczęliśmy przedstawienie. Chica i Bonnie od razu rzucili się do ataku. Ja trochę poczekałem, wiedząc że zmasowane natarcie zmusi stróża do działań obronnych najwyższej klasy. W każdym razie, zaczęliśmy używać wszystkich naszych sztuczek. Tak trzeba było postępować, by odwrócić uwagę zabójcy od przemykającego w ciemnościach Golden Freddy'ego. Była 3:00. Kukiełka zainstalowała nam komunikatory, byśmy mogli idealnie koordynować działania. Wiedzieliśmy, że od biura strażnika, Golden Freddy'ego dzieliły trzy kamery. Trzeba było odwrócić uwagę. Daliśmy sygnał Foxy'emu. To była nasza ostatnia sztuczka. Od jego wpadnięcia do biura, zależało kilka sekund, lecz nie udało się mu tego zrobić. Lecz dał Golden Freddy'emu trochę bardzo cennego czasu. Nastała 5:00. Straciliśmy resztki nadziei. Nagle rozległ się krzyk. Korzystając z nieuwagi obserwującego kamery strażnika, Golden Freddy wślizgnął się do biura. Stróż nie zdążył zamknąć drzwi. Wszyscy wtargnęliśmy do pokoju. Ale nagle pojawiła się Kukiełka. Doskonale wiedzieliśmy, ile czekała na chwilę zemsty. Strażnik rzucił się do wyjścia. Pomknęliśmy za nim. Goniliśmy go długo, przez korytarze i po schodach. Nagle mnie olśniło. To nie miało żadnego sensu. - Stop! - krzyknąłem. Nawet kukiełka się zatrzymała, choć jej oczy płonęły ogniem. - To nie ma przecież sensu. My zostaniemy zniszczeni. A Toy'e nie tego chciały. Dały nam szansę na dłuższe życie. A ten człowiek to zmarnował. Zniszczył wszystko o co walczyliśmy. - Racja. - przytaknęła Chica. - Przecież to nie po to istniejemy, by być wykorzystywanymi przez mordercę. Po chwili wszyscy przyznali nam rację. Nawet kukiełka. Nagle pojawiło się coś dziwnego, jakieś światło. Ruszyliśmy ostrożnie w jego stronę. Światło rozprysnęło się na drobne kawałki. Było tak oślepiające, że zamknęliśmy oczy. Gdy je otworzyliśmy, byliśmy sobą. To znaczy "prawdziwymi sobą". Dziećmi. Inteligentnymi, zabitymi dziećmi. To zawsze byliśmy my. - Co teraz? - zapytał Bonnie. - Teraz odejdziemy. - odparł chłopiec, którego rozpoznaliśmy jako kukiełkę. - Ale najpierw odbierzemy to, co do nas należy. Szybko dotarliśmy na zaplecze. Stał tam on. Ten sam nocny stróż, ten sam człowiek, ten sam morderca. Ustawiliśmy się w drzwiach. Chłopiec podszedł do zabójcy. Ten wrzasnął. Przycisnął się do ściany. Nagle zauważył strój Spring Trapa, ostatnio wyłączony. Zabójca się tam schronił. Chciał się ukryć. Nagle Spring Trap się włączył. Uruchomiły się zatrzaski. Buchnęła krew. Patrzyliśmy się na to, jak nasz przeciwnik umiera. Chłopiec się uśmiechnął. Wszyscy złapaliśmy się za ręce. Świat pochłonęła biel... Epilog ''Rzuciłem się przed siebie. Przebiegłem korytarzem, pod kamerą, unikając spojrzenia nocnego stróża. Zatrzymałem się w jednym z pokojów. Zerknąłem na monitor. Stróż tego nie widział, był pochłonięty naprawą systemów audio. Przebiegłem przez kolejny korytarz. Szybkie spojrzenie na kamerę i już wiedziałem że stróż wrócił do przeglądania kamer. Zaatakowałem go od strony której się nie spodziewał. Wszedłem na skrzynię i spojrzałem się centralnie w kamerę. Stróż wrzasnął dość głośno, by słychać go było w całym Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Atraction. Wskoczyłem do wentylacji. Przeczołgałem się przez cały system, aż dotarłem do kratki wyjściowej w biurze stróża nocnego. Nie widział mnie. Czekałem cierpliwie, na odpowiednią okazję. W końcu - 6:00 rano. Stróż rzucił się do wyjścia, a ja wczołgałem się do jego pokoju. Najpierw zniszczyłem wszystkie nagrania z kamer. Popatrzyłem na stroje animatroników w pudełku. Zabolało mnie. Zostałem sam jak palec... Zapaliłem zapałkę i rzuciłem ją na ścianę. Upadła. Papiery zajęły się ogniem... Nazywam się Spring Trap. Moim zadaniem jest pilnowanie, by ta historia nie została zapomniana. KONIEC Następna część: Opowiadanie o króliku :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania